


Lines

by trascendenza



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She feels the thinness of his wrist against her palm, the bones of his hand trapped in her fingers.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

She could hate him, too, if she wanted, but instead she grinds him into the wall, her fingers scrabbling along newspaper and photographs, smearing and tearing with reckless abandon. All the hours she spent neatly slicing her scissors through the front page, all the times she ordered triples on crime scene photos, and it's ripping apart under her hands, crushed under the back of his skull as she drives into him, bites at his lower lip and doesn't let him gain one inch, not even one fucking millimeter.

She feels the thinness of his wrist against her palm, the bones of his hand trapped in her fingers. The way he looked at her, she could see, could see that he knew something about this, something about how it eats at you, gnaws until you're devoid of everything else but the _need_ to keep going. She's not sure if she's punishing him or rewarding him. Maybe both.

His mouth opens beneath her and she takes and takes and takes until he has no more to give, small, strangled sounds emerging from his throat as she presses her thumb into his hammering pulse point. When he goes completely slack she stops, takes a step back. He looks at her, his eyes blown wide, lips swollen and slightly parted, his breath coming in audible gasps. Now he's looking at her like she's pried into him, opened something up, sliced along some deeply buried nerve and brought it into the air.

She wipes the back of her hand across her mouth and shakes her head, because no, she can't do this now, she couldn't do it then, and she certainly won't be doing it anytime soon. She leaves the attic without a second glance.


End file.
